


Get You Desperate

by shockandlock



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Wordcount: 100-500, bottom marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Kinktober Day 1+2 = Sex Toy + DeepthroatShanks likes it when Marco acts like this: on his knees and desperate.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Get You Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, so this is new for me! But I occasionally enjoy this pairing since I know some cool people who make art for it from time to time. I wanted to do some things for Kinktober, but I don't have time to do every single day. I'll take it as it goes and probably combine some days like this one! They'll all probably be relatively short too. I'll post them in a series when I have new parts!
> 
> Enjoy!

Shanks loved having Marco like this: between his knees with his cock shoved right down his throat. Marco wasn’t fragile. He could take it, and he wanted it. 

He tugged Marco’s blonde locks. Marco pulled away on his command, tongue lolled out of his mouth.

Shanks grinned at him. “Desperate for it, aren’t ya?”

Usually, Marco would roll his eyes and scoff at him, but Shanks had already driven him to the point of desperation. It was hard not to eye the way he squirmed his hips, trying to get more friction from the dildo Shanks had shoved in him.

He loved watching Marco’s face the moment he unveiled the thing to him. _“Fucking hell, Shanks,”_ Marco had cursed. He hadn’t bothered to hide the way his breathing got heavy or how his gaze never left the toy. _“You’re gonna break me one day with these things.”_

 _“You like it though, don’t you, birdy?”_ Shanks had retorted. _“What can I say? I like to get my pet some toys.”_ Pet was decidedly much kinder than some of the other things Shanks called him to rile him up, but it just made Marco more desperate to cum.

Shanks held his cock and tapped it against Marco’s face, who let out a breathy moan. “Get back to it then,” he demanded.

It was fun to watch Marco go at it in this state: his technique was always attentive, but the way he slid his tongue from base to tip before deepthroating Shank’s impressive length again. He bobbed his head up and down, trying his best to win his load. Shanks wasn’t ready to give in yet. 

“You’re going to cum from getting your mouth fucked.” 

It wasn’t a suggestion or a request, and Marco seemed to know this because he moaned around Shanks’s dick. It was times like this when he wished he still had his other arm. He didn’t need it in battle. He needed it to shove his needy slut’s mouth onto his dick.

Marco splattered his cum against Shanks’s legs, quivering from being filled from both ends.

Shanks didn’t even give him a chance to rest. “I didn’t cum yet,” he said. 

Marco was good at knowing what he wanted. He turned around and pulled the dildo out, spreading his cheeks for him. 

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a relative prompt list that I'm using that I retweeted on my nsfw twitter account, so if you want to see the possible prompts, then go look [here](https://twitter.com/shockandnotsfw). Check out my other socials through my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)!
> 
> Please leave a comment! I would love to know what you think and if you might have any suggestions/requests for future days if I can get to them!


End file.
